


The Ship's Hull

by SpokenOutcast



Series: Buggy's Bellamione One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F, Pirates, Time Travel, Time Turner, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione manipulate a time turner to travel between locations, as well as time. They find themselves on a pirate ship, trying to escape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Buggy's Bellamione One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Ship's Hull

**Author's Note:**

> Have I read the books? No. This is also vaguely crackfic, but enjoy, because pirates and lesbians!

They sat in the hull, tied together wondering what their fates would be. Leave it to them to get stuck in the past after one of their greatest successes just to die.

*******

“ _We can do this, Hermione. If we figure out how to manipulate the time turner we can go as far into the past as we need to, and anywhere we want. Think of the possibilities!” Hermione shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, her right hand holding the opposing elbow nervously._

“ _Bella, as incredible as that sounds...aren't you worried?” The older witch's face dropped and her eyebrows furrowed._

“ _Worried? About what?”_

“ _Well...that's a lot of power. What if we lose ourselves?” Bellatrix scoffed at that._

“ _I was lost to the Dark Lord already, you think a simple time turner will corrupt me any more than he already did?” Hermione let out a shaky breath and sat on a chair in the corner of their study._

“ _I just don't want you to find yourself in a situation you can't escape. You were already lost to the world once, for a long time. I don't want to see you lose yourself again.” Bella crossed her arms in response and walked over to the bookshelf, suddenly more interested in the spines of old texts than their conversation._

“ _Apparently it would absolutely destroy you to trust my judgment, hmm?” Hermione was taken aback. Was that even a question? It seemed more like an insinuation, but the hum definitely seemed like Bellatrix was waiting and ready for an argument. Hermione inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly._

“ _I trust you, more than I ever thought I could. I just...”_

“ _Spit it out, Pet. We are on the verge of a breakthrough. Now is not the time for your silly feelings to get in the way.”_

_To hell with her then, Hermione thought. If she was so desperate to change the past, who was Hermione to get in her way besides some mudblood? Bella would never listen to reason. Hermione hopped out of her chair and aimed her wand at the time turner. She would get this to work, and if she lost Bella in doing so, the other woman's hubris would be to blame._

*******

“Bella,” Hermione spoke up, finally. They'd sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Both too scared to say anything, less the other be upset and give them an earful they weren't ready to hear. So as they sat, their emotions stewed silently. Bellatrix gave a hum in response. Hermione continued, “I'm sorry for doubting you, and I'm not mad that we're in this situation, but I think it's time we get out of here. They're just pirates.” Bella scoffed at that.

“Just pirates,” she echoed mockingly, “ we have no idea what killing them may do to the timeline. We can't do anything other than be passive. I would have expected you to realize that, Pet.”

“Well...we don't have to kill them. We can just escape to the water and go from there.” 1

“And how do you suppose we get out of these ropes? They took our wands.”

“I've been practicing silent magic, maybe I can do some without a wand. It is more of an extension of a witch anyway.”

“Bold claim, but it helps us direct our magic too. It isn't just an extension. Our bloody hands are just as much extensions as the wand.”

“Well, okay. You said it yourself. It helps us focus our magics. Maybe I can focus magic without a wand, just give me time to think.” Bella sighed in annoyance but didn't give another response. Again they sat quietly. Hermione closed her eyes and did her best to relax and focus on the ropes. She imagined a knife cutting through the rough threads, then it hit her. Work smarter—not harder. “Bella, I have a better idea. Accio your knife to you.”

“What?”

“You heard me! Just call your knife. It's in that sack in the corner, right? You can see it?”

“I see what looks like a potato bag, _not_ my knife.”

“Ugh! Technicalities. You know what I meant.” Hermione couldn't see it but she was sure Bella was glaring menacingly.

“What makes you think I'll be able to do that without my wand? I was only taught to do magic with it, I never learned anything else. My parents thought wandless magic was an impure art only done by...well, muggleborns.”

“I guess being pure blooded has its disadvantages after all, doesn't it? Just try. Close your eyes and focus on your target, and call for it. Just be careful. Try not to call it too aggressively or else...you know.”

“What?”

“The knife will stab you, or me or both depending on its trajectory.”

“Right. That's comforting, isn't it?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Just. Concentrate, would you?” For once in her life, Bella did as she was told. She thought of the knife, saw it in her mind's eye, and mentally called out to it. The bag gave a rustle, and then the knife whipped out and flew itself into the post they were tied to, right above Bella's head.

“Well. It's closer now,” Bella grumbled. Hermione swallowed. The thud the knife made sounded alarmingly deadly.

“Are you okay?”

“If I wasn't, we wouldn't be having this conversation.”

“Right,” Hermione croaked. They both fell silent when they heard a door creak open and someone coming down the steps.

“What have we here? What's going on down here, pretties?” Someone cooed at them. The pirate walked over to the knife and yanked it out of the wood. “Dare I ask ye how this knife got here, or might I assume magic is to be blamed?”

“What makes you think we'd tell you, creature?” Bella spat. The pirate knelt in front of her as she chuckled, gently running the blade from Bella's jawline to her collarbone.

“You're a feisty one, aren't ya? Don't worry. I know your secrets. A couple of women don't just _appear_ out of thin air inexplicably. We may be pirates on this ship, but we are well versed in magics ourselves.” The woman stood up again and circled around the witches, flipping the knife between her hands as she spoke. “We can't practice, of course. It's not in our blood. But I do believe magic runs through both of your veins, doesn't it?”

“What do you want to do with us?” Hermione spoke up.

“I hear the folks on land pay a pretty penny for witches like yourselves, and my crew here could certainly use the money. I'm sure you understand.” Hermione mentally cursed the ginger pirate.

“You could sell us off, I suppose. Or we can make a deal.” The pirate laughed. Bella grabbed at Hermione's hands through the ropes. The pirate noticed this, of course. She looked between them but elected not to mention it. Hermione squeezed the other witch's hand, subconsciously begging her to go along with the act.

“What sort of deal?”

“If we can teach you a spell, you let us go. Imagine using magic on all your...plundering escapades.”

“I'm listening...”

“All you have to do is let one of us free, probably me. Bella here isn't much for teaching people and she's a bit more feisty. I'm not so sure you can trust her off leash.” Bella's hand immediately pulled away from Hermione's as if it had been burnt.

“What the Hell, Hermione?” Bella spat.

“Hush, Bella.” She scolded. All this achieved was boiling Bella's blood, which Hermione was vaguely counting on.

“Enough, you two.” The pirate said sternly. “What spell are you going to teach me, Miss...Hermione, was it?” Hermione nodded.

“A spell that will cut your enemies down and render them useless. Wouldn't that be perfect for you and your crew?” Her eyes narrowed, the knife balanced against her chin as she thought.

“Very well, but if you commit any trickery, your friend here will die. I promise they'll rip her apart on your behalf.” Hermione swallowed. The threat seemed rather out of place, but it was a threat nonetheless.

“Sounds like we have a deal, then.”

“I'll be back tonight to learn your magics. And I'll be sure to bring a friend while I'm at it.” Hermione nodded, and as the pirate walked back up the stairs, she sighed and leaned back against the post.

“Bella--.”

“I don't want to hear it.”

“Okay.”

*******

_They stood quietly, both looking in awe at the portal that had just opened in their office. It was like looking into a mirror, except, of course, there was no reflection. Just a means to travel to another time, to another place._

“ _You...did it,” Bella mumbled._

“ _I...suppose I did.” Hermione looked the portal up and down. “So...what now?”_

“ _You've just uncovered a new way to manipulate the time turners. I'd say this calls for a celebration.” Hermione scoffed. Bellatrix celebrating? She never thought she'd see the day._

“ _What sort of celebration?”_

“ _The kind with lots of alcohol and music, Pet.” Hermione blushed. Bella had a glint in her eyes that hadn't been there since they'd formed their alliance. The woman truly seemed...happy? But why? Why was this magic so important to Bella? She thought to ask but the woman had already turned and disappeared out of the room. When she came back, she was holding a bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. She was smiling as she poured the drink into both of them._

_Hermione wasn't paying much mind to anything the older witch was saying, puzzled instead by how she looked in this moment. She found herself smiling back before long._

*******

“Bella, why did you want us to figure out how to manipulate the time turner so we could travel locations _and_ time?” Bella didn't say anything. “Bella?” Hermione searched for the woman's hand but didn't find anything.

“You're like the rest of them, aren't you?” The woman growled as her hand jerked away from Hermione's.

“What?”

“I'm just a dog to you, just like I was a dog to him.”

“You're not a dog--.”

“I know that, but do you?” Hermione's heart sunk. Perhaps she tried to sell it a little too hard with the pirate captain. Bella was listening after all, and she knew how the woman took everything to heart whether she meant it or not.

“Yes...look, I'm sorry I told her those things. I didn't mean them, you don't need a leash. You're--.”

“Save it, Pet. Just get us out of here.” Hermione nodded, even though the other witch couldn't see. They sat quietly until the pirate came back.

“Alright, witches. Teach me your ways.” She untied them, Bella was grabbed by a large man and essentially bear-hugged while Hermione lined up with the pirate.

“This spell is called Sectumsempra. Allow me to demonstrate,” Hermione walked over to the bag all of their things were in, the pirate immediately knew what she was doing and darted after her. Unfortunately for the ginger, Hermione had already grabbed her wand and cast the spell on her. Bella proceeded to elbow the man in the sternum, and Hermione threw her the curved wand. By the time Hermione grabbed the time turner, both pirates in the hull with them were screaming and writhing around in pain. Bellatrix had, of course, crucio'd the large man. Hermione clicked the time turner and they jumped through the portal together. She clicked it again, and the portal closed behind them.

They were both on their backs on their office's floor panting.

“We...made it,” Hermione sighed.

“I suppose we did.” The younger witch rolled over to face her partner in crime.

“I'm sorry I--” Bella rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione onto her back as she kissed the woman.

“You talk too much, Pet.” Hermione blushed and elected to pull Bella back down towards her and kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy howdy, do you like discord? Feel free to join the Bellamione Coven (which now has channels for Cissamione and Andromione as well) through this [linky link to the discord](https://discord.gg/rAKhWJQ)  
> Look forward to seeing you there. :)


End file.
